Forum:Vehicle Info Box
I looked at this page and I saw that the "See Also" section looked bigger than the whole page put together. So I began thinking of ways of making it smaller and I saw the purchase content boxes, so I started up GIMP and whipped this up. Its not the best in this state for the info box but you can kind off see where I was going with this. You could have (In appearing order on the image) Original, Burning Route, Legendary, Toy, Boost, PCPD and Island Variants of the sas well as the car's manufacturer on the bottom right. This leaves the "See Also" section open for the generic packs such as "Legendary Cars Pack" instead of "Hunter Cavalry Bootlegger" and "Big Surf Island (Update)" instead of toy -Spirit, Nighthawk, 88, BSI (Local) & (Update) LeMans 14:40, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :It's an interesting thought. Could you elaborate on what it would look like if you clicked on one of the emblems? ::Clicking a logo ie "Toy Cars" would lead to the "Toy Cavalry" or "PCPD Logo" would lead to the "PCPD Cavalry". Clicking "Hunter" would lead to the "Hunter Cars" page. Obviously the "Boost Specials" wouldn't be there but it would on a "Hawker" variant. LeMans 17:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::Perhaps a nav template would be more suited. There could be one for each over-populated series of cars, such as the "Carson GT Concept Series". Also, there seems to be something wrong with your sig. It made this text tiny. :::Hey this is a great idea. Im all for making things graphicy not just text all the time {dont get me wrong text is great...) ::::I really wish we had a user here who could do flash stuff. Then, when you clicked on the "Toys" logo, the infobox would expand downwards and list the names of the Toy GT Concept and the Toy GT Nighthawk. What do you mean "A user who knows flash?" you've already got one LeMans 17:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Also I don't think a nav is gonna sort out this problem, only because your gonna have to make around 35-40 of them. I think a more reformed version of this is the way to go. LeMans 17:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I haven't seen these images, so they might be too small, but hopefully good quality: : ::LeMans, you know flash? Like, you could implement it here? ::I know flash but I don't own Flash LeMans 17:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Off-topic: Why is the text on this page getting smaller and smaller? :LeMans's sig is screwy. LeMans, have you seen the code for the flash on the Main Page contents. :No LeMans 17:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::If we decide to go down the nav route, then look here Ive created a monster but it has potential. If only I knew what I was doing with Wiki code LeMans 18:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I like the way this is heading. I think I prefer the pic on this page to the route you are taking in your sandbox though. Problem with doing this is... files can't be re-routed. IE, you wouldn't be able to click on the file and go to a page other that . HunterManhattan It just won't allow you. Furthermore, you could always have plain text below the infobox with the images (about 20px or so) and the text can route you to the pages. ::If I'm correct, you can redirect to an article if you click on an image. But, the problem is that the image can only redirect to that certain article. :::You can set up an image to redirect to a page, but it won't. Try it. And... you're right, if you could set it up to redirect, it would only be to one page. ::::I take that back... apparently they fixed that. :::::Yeah, it apparently does that for the Event icons used for the Events in the street articles. :::::I really like this idea, and we don't need Flash, we could for instance have the mouse-over be the name of the page being linked to if possible, or maybe when we mouse-over it goes "Original Cavalry" or "Toy Cavalry" or "Cavalry Burning Route". After a while a user would remember what link does what and they wouldn't have a sizeable Flash box pop up every time, just a little text one. KBABZ 10:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::My rendition. Similar to LaMan's on his Sandbox. Comments? :::::::I think its background should be #333 like the rest of the infobox. And the final should be rid of the text below. Separate uploads, so we can have a different redirect for each. If that makes sense. Separate uploads? That would be a new image for EVERY BR/Toy/PCPD/Legendary car there is, essentially close to 100 images just for this purpose! I don't like the sound of that. I am sure there is some way we can come up with some other measure than that. As far as #333 is concerned, I tried that at first, and it just didn't seem like it belonged at all. Sort of like LeMan's sample above. :Could it be a separate box below the main infobox? ::Yes, easily. What do you have in mind? ::I like Rappy ver, but the speedo digits are hard to read imo, so i knocked up some simplar ones. ::Actually, to be honest Rappy has the right idea (no offense anyone else) contains all the info and nice pictures :) I dont mind having the text under the pics. Overview Right so I've been away for a while but i had a look over this topic and that infobox looks uber. I like the images at the bottom, which relate to the vehicle. I think we need more themed images for different articles in general, but going back to this: its a great idea. Go for it. So what's the next plan of action? :Yeah, I have no problem getting this off the ground, but I have been trying to think of a way that will be the least hassle implementing it. As soon as I come up with an easy (simplistic) way to do it, it will be done. ---- Brainstorming... I was thinking of possibly adding more to the infobox such as has_br = Hunter Oval Champ 69 has_legendary = Hunter Bootlegger, etc. Doing this can have everything automated into the infobox without any additional edits. Also, adding legendary = yes or pcpd = yes to the infoboxes could auto-categorize the vehicle pages to Category:Legendary vehicles and Category:Police vehicles respectively. I don't want to be the only one doing the edits after all this if that is the case, although I will do it if no one wants to help. As of right now, this seems like the best idea I have for implementation. Thoughts? :Im keen to learn about infoboxes ect, so the best way is to help ::Sounds good to me. Just tell me what do do, and I'll help out. :::I'll work on this once is finalized. ---- This is now in place. For info on how to do it see here and here. I propose that if we add the variants to the infobox, we remove them from the See Also section at the same time. Have fun editing! :Forgot to add boost specials pack... I think that's all I missed. Going to be working on the categories now.